


Trust

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: ABO Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alpha Bloodhound, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Hurt, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Omega Elliott, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: An intense heat overtakes Elliott, and he seeks out the one person he trusts to help him through it.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: ABO Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667881
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I am not ashamed and y'all couldn't shame me if you tried. This is my first time writing A/B/O so plz be gentle

Elliott could barely see through the rain. 

His breath fogged in front of him, obscuring his vision even further as he raced through the street. He felt like he’d been running for hours, the aching in his thighs was too strong to be ignored and he knew he’d collapse if he didn’t stop soon. He could barely run in a straight line anymore, his footprints on the concrete a tangled mess from where he’d stumbled and taken the skin off both of his knees, but he couldn’t stop now. It wasn’t safe.  _ He _ wasn’t safe. Not here, not out in the open, and not if he was still being chased. 

They came after him the minute they’d caught his scent. It had partially been his fault. He knew his heat would start soon, but he’d been careless and hadn’t found a safe place where he could work his way through it. It had come too early, and much too rapidly. He’d never dealt with such a heat before, or had to deal with one outside of his own home. His had always been more intense than anyone else he knew, but this was a sort of all-consuming force that he couldn’t contend with alone. On a good day they just isolated him, kept him from going outside out of fear they’d attract an alpha in a rut. On a bad day, he couldn’t focus on anything, but dealing with the need growing in his body until it would eventually pass. Each year they’d been growing steadily worse, lasting longer and longer and with no alpha to break them he just had to grit his teeth and bear it. There were always alpha’s on the prowl, but he refused to give himself up, not to someone he didn’t love. Other omega’s called him foolish, saying it was easier to give in and break the torturous heat and just learn to live with the one that claimed them. Alpha’s weren’t all bad, but the ones he attracted were. 

He’d been the first omega to win the games. Omega competitors were few and far between, but he’d still come out on top, even after all his teammates had been gunned down at the beginning of the match. He was proud to carry the moniker of champion, but it came with an awful price that he hadn’t expected. Alpha’s didn’t like to be beaten, much less by a lowly omega and especially not by such a wide margin. He’d been stalked, sent threats and had to call the police more than once when an alpha tried to get too rowdy with him. Some wanted a trophy omega, some wanted to tear him down and have the glory of claiming a champion, and the worst of all wanted him as breeding stock. He’d refused everyone who tried to court him, which was about the worst insult he could deliver to an alpha. He had made enemies, and now they finally had their chance for revenge.

He couldn’t go home, home wasn’t safe. They might know where he lived and they’d tear each other apart to get to him. Their whoops and howls had died down, but they wouldn’t give up so easily. The lack of noise wasn’t a comfort, just a sign they had stopped the games and were hunting him purposefully now. 

It started to come on while he was at a bar. He’d been careless, too focussed on getting home that he hadn’t made sure he wasn’t being followed. They’d started to stalk him, and he’d gotten lost in a twisting maze of strange streets and back alleys as he tried to shake them off his trail, but his scent hung thick in the air and would lead them right to him. Something similar had happened to a friend of his, and the alpha’s had chewed him up so badly he’d been hospitalized. They were herding him, trying to force him into a dead end. His body was fighting him, pleading with him to just lay down, find a quiet alcove and deal with the rising heat in his gut. If he just gave himself up to the alphas, they could break him out of this hell and it would end. His clothing was soaked through with the cold rain, but he felt feverish. An unbearable warmth was swallowing him up, and he was about to give in. 

There was one place he could go. One person he knew, who he trusted to take care of him. They’d promised him, years ago that if he ever needed them, they’d be there. He’d saved their life in the arena, caught a bullet through his side to shield them from taking it in the head. They’d visited him in the hospital every day, holding his hand through the pain of it and whispering sweetly into his ear through his recovery. They’d seen him in heat before, the worst one he’d ever experienced and had restrained themselves, able to control their rut and nurse him through the worst of it. They’d stroked him, cradled him, even. This heat was even more intense, dwarfing all his previous ones by a landslide. He needed their protection now more than ever. Their house was close, hidden away, the location a secret to protect their privacy. He was the only one who even knew what they looked like. 

He could see it in the distance now, just up ahead. It stood alone on a street, neighbors far enough away on either side that hopefully no one else would see him coming. His vision was starting to grow blurry, but he forced himself onward. Step by painfully slow step, until the light on their door was so bright that it seared his eyes. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, slick coated his thighs and his whole body was in pain. It felt like his blood was boiling, burning his insides and adding to the agony. 

He pounded on the door, beating his fist against it with what little strength remained. It was a herculean effort, but he managed to bring his hand down again on the wood. “Bloodhound!” he cried, “Open up! Please, I need your help!”

For a moment, he feared they weren’t home. If they didn’t answer, he was done for. Those brutes would catch him, and he couldn’t imagine a worse fate than having strangers lapping at him, scenting him and taking him out in the open. They wouldn’t care if they hurt him, might not even care if they killed him. Some alpha’s didn’t, but Bloodhound was different. They were softer, more caring. They’d been so gentle, guiding him through his heat. They only touched where he told them to, and after it all had ended they’d made no move to become more than just friends. They were just comforting to be around, and now he needed their help again, more than ever. 

The door swung open, and Bloodhound stood tall, a pillar of strength that he threw himself against. He clawed at their shirt, barely able to think amidst a sea of pain and arousal. He was drooling, trembling, and nearly unable to stand. 

“Elliott!” they exclaimed, shock apparent in their voice, “Oh gods, come inside. Quickly, before someone sees you.”

They practically dragged him in by the collar, deadbolting the door behind them and lowering him to the floor before his knees gave out completely. Their face was awash with concern, pale blue eyes examining every inch of him. Icy blonde hair tumbled down their shoulder in a series of braids, with a black feather woven into the side of their head. “My dear Elliott, what happened to you?”

“H-h-heat,” he stuttered, “A bad one. I d-don’t k-know what’s ha-happening to me.”

“You are soaked. You will freeze to death if you stay in those clothes. Here, let me go grab you a blanket.”

“No,” he pleaded, grasping at their arm. They were his beacon, and he needed them to carry him through this storm. “Don’t leave me! I-I’m scared. It’s never been this bad. Please, don’t go. I need help. I need it bad.”

Bloodhound looked surprised, but they nodded and helped prop him up against the wall. They touched his bare skin, only for a second, but the pressure was enough that Elliott gasped. They were the only one who could relieve any of this, and he didn’t want them to leave him alone for a minute of it. “What do you need me to do?”

“Last time,” he choked, spitting out the words in between the grinding of his teeth, “What you did last time. You ha-have to break it.”

“Okay. I promise I will.”

Elliott pressed his head into the wall as their fingers pulled at his belt. His jeans were plastered to his thighs, and the slick had started to pool on the floor beneath him. It was embarrassing to be such a mess, but he knew Bloodhound wasn’t judging him for it. They still looked in control, like they weren’t affected by the heat at all. They must have had remarkable control over it, but Elliott was beyond grateful. They placed his underwear on top of his shed jeans and looked down at him, legs spread wide with his cock twitching, begging for release. 

For a moment, Elliott thought he saw something flash across their eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was, but they shook their head slightly and seemed to focus. They wrapped their fingers around his cock gently, and slowly slid their hand down the length of his shaft. Elliott sighed, his hips moving up to push against their hand. Their hands were cold, but it was a small break from the oppressive heat that was swallowing him up. It was a relief, but it wasn’t enough. Quickly, their fingers began to feel like nothing more than a teasing gesture, adding to the pressure instead of taking it away. Elliott knew that this wouldn’t work, that he wouldn’t get off so easily. He groaned in frustration, looking up at Bloodhound. “It’s not enough. I need more.”

He hated the whining tone of his voice, but it was true. “Elliott, there isn’t much else I can do. Unless…” 

“Do it,” he hissed. 

“Elliott, think rationally. You have been so adamant until this point, do not ask for something you are going to regret.”

“If it has to be anyone, I want it to be you.”

He’d thought about it long before the heat had set in. Bloodhound was different. They didn’t act possessive and never tried to protect him without him asking first. They didn’t treat him like property, and he considered them his closest friend. Breaking a heat didn’t mean they had ownership over him, it just meant he trusted them. They could do it without risk of fully mating, and Bloodhound knew how much he loathed the very idea of it. It it had to be done, better to let it be done by someone who cared for him. 

Their eyes scanned his face for any hint of hesitation. Elliott could lose himself in them. His heat must have been messing with his head, because he’d never been so enamoured with them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Bloodhound bowed their head. “Can you turn yourself over?”

Elliott nodded. He moved off the wall and laid on his stomach, ass raised in the air. Bloodhound’s hands gripped his hips tightly, and Elliott felt something press against his hole. Even with the slick seeping out of him, he was worried they wouldn’t fit. They pushed into him, so gentle it was like they were afraid to break him. Their cock finally slipped inside, and Elliott was embarrassed with the filthy noise that came from his mouth. Something about it just felt so  _ good,  _ like nothing he’d had before. It was exactly what his body had been demanding. It felt like his nerves had been completely fried, but he could feel every inch of them as they pulled him back onto their cock. 

It was pure euphoria having them inside him. He moaned softly as they pulled back out, keeping a firm grip on his hips to control their pace. Their breath sounded shaky, and if he looked back he could just see their face behind him. It was turned upwards, mouth open in a silent moan, an expression of bliss over every inch of their face. He was happy that he’d come to them, that they would be his first. Bloodhound had never had a mate either, but instinct told them how to fuck him. Already he could feel the worst of the heat starting to drain from his body, slipping away as they rocked into him. Some of the pain was leaving, being steadily replaced by more and more sparks of pleasure. The need no longer made his guts twist and ache, but he wanted them to keep going. They felt so good inside him that he didn’t ever want them to stop. This was living. It was an omega’s job to receive an alpha, but this was the first time he’d accepted that. He trusted them completely, which was something he’d never been able to do. He’d picked right this time, and he knew it. 

“Gods, I have wanted you for so long.”

It was so quiet, Elliott wasn’t sure he’d heard it at first. His mind still wasn’t quite right, the hormones were still making clear thinking nearly impossible so it was within the realm of possibility that he’d imagined them speaking. 

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I needed you.”

Bloodhound was murmuring softly, but Elliott could hear them clearly now. 

“I knew I needed to have you as my own.”

A cold pang of fear stabbed at Elliott’s heart. 

_ No…  _

“And now that I have you.”

_ No….  _

Nails pierced the skin of his hips, crescent shapes welling up with blood as they dug their fingers into him. 

_ “I am never letting you go.” _

Their voice was alien to him. It was like they were possessed, overtaken by some strange being that was turning his friend into something else. Their hips began to crash into him harder, forcing his walls to spread apart painfully before he was ready. His moan quickly turned to a cry of pain, but Bloodhound ignored it and kept increasing their force. Whatever was behind him wasn’t the kindhearted alpha he’d gotten to know. It was a monster in human skin, and there was no reasoning with a monster. 

“Ever since that day in the hospital, when I saw you all spread out in that bed, I have been waiting for you. I restrained myself from taking you then, but I knew you would come back to me. I knew I just had to wait, and that you would find me when you needed me.”

They laughed, an awful, horrifying laugh that shook their whole body. Their smile was beastly, full of sharp teeth and completely inhuman. There was a fire in their eyes, but it was a cold, empty inferno that had burned away their humanity. “And I was right. Such a careless little omega that you just came crawling to me, into the spider’s web. It would not have been as fun to just take you when you were sickly and weak. No, I wanted to hear you beg. I wanted you to break for me. 

“And do you know what I am going to do? Now that I have you begging and pleading for me?” 

They leaned in close to whisper in his ear, breathing tickling the sensitive flesh of his neck. "I am going to breed you, little one. I am going to breed you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." 

Elliott thrashed wildly, trying to kick at their legs but Bloodhound quickly planted their knees on the back of his calves, pinning them painfully to the floor. He tried to slap at their face, but Bloodhound caught his hands and forced his wrists together behind his back. Their grip was far too strong for him to escape in his weakened state, and he was completely at their mercy. 

"I am going to fill you up, make you take every bit of it. And then, I am going to claim you as my own."

It was everything he didn’t want. Even the idea of being mated was enough to make him sick, let alone like this. He didn’t want to belong to anyone. He didn’t want to be their prize, or their toy to abuse. He screamed, pulling with all his might but his wrists weren't going anywhere. They were trapped together, held uselessly behind him. If he tugged, it just pulled on his shoulder joint painfully, and he knew Bloodhound could snap his elbow in a heartbeat. His body was designed to be fucked, and nothing could change that. If they wanted to breed him, he couldn’t refuse.

"You will be my whore,  _ mine _ alone, and everyone will know it." 

As a final insult, they shoved his underwear into his mouth as a makeshift gag. "Ah ah ah, don’t want you attracting anymore attention than you already have. Not that anyone can hear you out here anyway."

He could taste his own slick on the soiled fabric. It had a revoltingly sweet taste. Screaming was the only thing he had control over, so he screamed until his throat was raw and his face turned red. Bloodhound wasn’t phased. 

"Keep screaming all you want, it only means I will enjoy this more. Your attempts are so pathetic. You are enjoying this anyway. I can see it in your eyes. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you wanted me too. Such a slut that I cannot even rape you.”

Elliott managed to spit the underwear out of his mouth. His throat hurt too much to keep screaming, and his body was wracked with wave after wave of pain as they pounded him. Their cock had swollen, growing so large that every thrust broke him open until he felt like he’d split in two. "P-please. Stop. It hurts  _ so _ bad,  _ please _ ." 

"You are soaking wet, little one. If you were really hurting, your body would not be so eager for me to keep going."

"No!” He shrieked, voice raising higher as he grew more frantic, “No, no, please no!" 

With unnatural speed Hound grabbed his hair and slammed his face against the floor, his nose crunching as it connected with the hardwood. Blood errupted from a gash that opened along the bridge of his nose, and pain shot across his face. He saw stars as they shot past his eyes as they leaned into him, grinding his head into the floor. They weren't stopping, only fucking him harder and more deeply.

“Oh, I can smell how fertile you are. You smell so sweet, so delicious. You are so beautiful. So strong willed, yet still so easily broken. The perfect omega to have my pups.” 

They clasped a hand over his mouth, and Elliott braced himself for what was coming next. Sharp teeth tore through the flesh on the back of his neck, biting deep into the meat of his shoulder. Another scream ripped itself from his throat, every bit of it pain and fear and disgust. It was muffled by their hand, but he kept crying out as they chewed at the flesh. There'd be no covering it. He wouldn't be able to hide it. He was theirs now. 

They came buried inside him, deep as they could go, and he felt their seed spill inside him. He wanted to vomit at the feeling of the warm come as it pooled. He was stretched so wide by their knot, but it was trapped inside him. There was no escaping from it, from them. He just had to lay there, disgusted and ashamed as blood poured down his face. 

They panted behind him, the effort of keeping him pinned down catching up with them. He sobbed into their hand, face streaked with a mess of blood and tears. They leaned in close, and he recoiled at their breath on his cheek. "You are mine little one, and I am going to breed you as many times as I see fit. You should be honored to have this privilege. I chose you out of everyone. Be proud that you are mine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy guess who rediscovered an old love of his? Me bitch. 
> 
> My beta-reader and I have a discord now!!!! It's an 18+ only server for all of us nasty peeps who love non-con and other things that anti's would try and shame us for. Basically, if you love dark fiction, it's the server for you! Anything goes and we're really small right now, so join the fam and help us create a safe space for all creators who get shunned by the purity police! We have a blacklist if you have serious triggers, and an entire channel for those of us who are especially depraved. If you know my series Lessons To Be Learned and are a fan of that, consider joining because that's exactly the kind of dark fiction we love and adore. Doesn't matter how niche you think your kink/whatever is, it belongs there. https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV
> 
> Speaking of Lessons, I'm about 3/4 of the way through the next chapter, so peepers stay peeled cuz I got a week off work and should be able to finish it. 
> 
> ALSO GUESS WHO HAD THEIR TOP SURGERY CONSULT TODAY??? Me bitch. Sorry I'm very excited. 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
